The Embryo
by Max Inferno
Summary: 10 years have passed and no one has found the embryo that was said to give anyone who finds it one wish. The evil corporation Easter has now started back up thier search for it. Now the Guardians have to make sure Easter doesn't find it. PLEASE REVIEW


_**THE EMBRYO**_

Disclaimer: I do not Own Shugo Chara, The Characters, Or Peach pit in anyway even though I would like too.

Authors Note: This fan-fiction is based 10 years after Amu found the Humpty Lock and kept it. This means that Tadase, Yaya, Rima, Kairi, And Amu are no longer guardians

_** Prologue: I Have a Guardian Chara?**_

It was 6:59 in the morning in Osaka Japan while Takashi Kuromiya was in a deep sleep. "_Run, Run, Run Takashi_" a light voice said. "Wher…where am I?" Takashi then asked looking around but only seeing darkness. "_Don't worry……..it will all be explained soon_" the voice then said again. "Wait….what will be explained soon?" Takashi then asked confused about what this voice was telling him. "_You……Will find out soon enough_" the voice said fading into a bright light. "Wait Come back!!" Takashi yelled running after the voice not knowing where the dark trail would lead him. Takashi then began to pick up speed until………..he began to fall "Noooo!!" Takashi yelled as he was falling into a deep dark cavern. "_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep" _an alarm clock then went off ………. "_BOOM" _Takashi had fallen off of the bed and onto the floor. "Crap…….that hurt" Takashi said rubbing his head and getting up to look at the clock. "7:10 I overslept……..again!" Takashi then jumped up grabbed his uniform then put it on, slipped his shoes on, and grabbed his bag and his watch and ran downstairs tripping over a few steps on the way. "Hey Mom see you later!" Takashi said as he ran outside slamming the door shut on the way out. His mother then sat down her cup and waved to him "Bye honey…that boy is never on time" She said with a smile as she sipped her tea again.

Once outside Takashi began to run as he thought to himself "That dream……that voice…….what did it mean by you will know soon enough?" Takashi then zoned back in as he walked up to the gates of Seiyo Elementary looking at his watch "Well I'm not late yet…….that was close" Takashi then sighed a breath of relief and walked thru the gates. Once he got up to the front doors of the school he looked over and saw three kids, two bigger kids and one smaller kid. One of the bigger kids had a red cap on and his uniform was ripped, the second bigger kid had on a blue scarf and his uniform was ripped as well, but the smaller kid had glasses and looked much younger than the other two. "Please leave me alone" the smaller kid then said trying to run away. Then the bigger kid with the cap grabbed him and took his bag "Fine we'll leave you alone……but for a fee" he then took out the younger boy's money and then threw the bag back at him as they walked away. Takashi then looked down at the ground and mumbled to himself "I wish I could have helped him but…….it is not my problem" after that Takashi walked into the school, went into his fifth grade class, took his seat and stared out the window. "I feel so sorry for that kid but I probably would have made the situation……." Takashi was then interrupted by Mr. Asagawa his teacher. "Hello students take your seats so I can call the roll" He then said as the students sat and began whispering. Takashi then tuned out Mr. Asagawa and thought about the incident he witnessed outside of the front doors "That poor kid…..why did they bully him like that?" While Takashi was contemplating to himself an egg in his heart began to glow. "I'm such a loser……I wish I could have been braver and helped him out" He then added. Then inside of Takashi the egg in his heart began to come out of his body "What the heck!?" Takashi then exclaimed. When Takashi looked up he saw a floating black egg with white ninja stars on it floating in front of his face. "Mr. Kuromiya, is there something wrong?" Mr. Asagawa then asked upset that Takashi had interrupted the class. "N-no sir but may I be excused to the restroom?" Takashi then asked keeping an eye on the egg. "Make it quick Takashi" Mr. Asagawa then said now fed up with the young boy. "Yes sir, thank you" Takashi then grasped the egg and ran out to the Restrooms.

While running down the hallway Takashi bumped into the King chair of the Guardians Ray dropping the mystery egg. "Excuse me" Takashi then quickly recovered the egg and ran into the Boy's Restroom. Ray then thought to himself as he started to walk down the hallway once again "I wonder if that was a Guardian Chara egg he had?" Ray then smiled and walked away. In the Restroom Takashi had ran into a stall and examined the mysterious egg closely. "W-what are you?" Takashi then asked it. "……Your guardian" it then answered. Takashi's eyes then widened with fear and disbelief did an egg just speak to him? "D-did you j-just talk!?" Takashi then asked hoping he had imagined it. "Yes Takashi I am your would be self" the egg then answered. "No way I must be dreaming….yea that's it I'm dreaming I will pinch myself to wake up" Takashi then pinched a big chunk of skin until it turned red "Oww…..Ok I'm not dreaming am I?" Takashi then asked the egg "No your not" the egg answered as it began to wiggle again. "Stop that!" Takashi then scolded "Sorry but…" the egg then suddenly hatched and out popped a little human boy with spiky hair, a headband, a sword on his back, and gloves with spikes on them. "So……this is……you are me?" Takashi then asked still confused "Yes Takashi I am Tenchi your would be self" Tenchi then said flying around Takashi. "Wait what is a would be self?" Takashi then asked. "What you truly desire to be….." Takashi then interrupted Tenchi "I desire to be a ninja!?" Takashi then said now really confused. "Yes and no" Tenchi then said "Remember earlier when you wished that you could become braver?" Tenchi then asked sitting on Takashi's shoulder "Yea what about it?" Takashi then asked. "Well that's when your heart egg began to hatch or….me so in other words your would be self is a braver Takashi!" Tenchi then jumped off of Takashi's shoulder and flipped into the air "Do you get it now?" Tenchi then asked. "A little….I suppose" Takashi then answered walking out of the stall. "Well that's good" Tenchi then said flying ahead of Takashi

"Wait no one can see you!!" Takashi yelled running after Tenchi. "Regular humans can't see Guardian Charas Only Special people who have us can" Tenchi then said coming back to Takashi "Oh well I just skipped first and second period so how about we go to lunch?" Takashi then asked. "Sure let's go" They both then smiled and walked to the cafeteria. Once there Takashi looked around and walked up to the lunch line, got his food and happened to walk past a school calendar he then read it "Yesss early release today!!" Takashi exclaimed happily as he sat down and began to eat. Just then Ray walked into the Cafeteria and gave Takashi an Envelope and whispered into his ear "_Read this when you get home_" Ray then said as he winked and left the cafeteria. "Ok then now to eat" Takashi then said as he began to eat his food.

After he was done and it was time to leave Takashi and Tenchi were walking home "Hey Tenchi I got a question to ask you" Takashi then said "Sure what is it?" Tenchi then asked "Ok so if I have a Guardian Chara does everyone have one?" Takashi then asked opening the door to his house "Well yes but not everyone can see them" Tenchi then said sitting back on Takashi's shoulder "Oh I see…..Hey Mom, Dad I'm home" Silence then befell the house "They must be out shopping" Takashi then yawned "I think I'm going to take a nap" Takashi and Tenchi then walked up to his room and fell on the bed. "Good night Tenchi" Takashi then said "Wait Takashi the Letter…..Read the Letter Ray Gave You!" Tenchi then said reaching into Takashi's pocket and pulling it out. "Fine" Takashi then opened the letter and read it aloud. "_Dear, Takashi you have been invited to have a tea party at the Guardian's Greenhouse. We hope you will accept the offer and come tomorrow signed, The Guardians_" Takashi then looked over at Tenchi "Should I go?" He then asked. "Sure I don't see why not" Tenchi then said lying on the windowsill. "Ok tomorrow I will go meet them……but now I will sleep" and with that Takashi and Tenchi Drifted off to sleep

_**END OF PROLOGUE **_


End file.
